deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Link vs Orange Knight
Purple Link vs Orange Knight is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Castle Crashers vs Four Swords! After defeating the other 4 in combat, will Orange Knight be able to defeat his Legend of Zelda counterpart? Will Cookie Loving Link manage to defeat the Cake Loving Crasher? Interlude Wiz: Last time, we pitted the Castle Crashers in a battle royale. Boomstick: And now we're putting the winner against his Four Swords counterpart. Wiz: Purple Link, the violet coloured warrior. Boomstick: And Orange Knight, the Pyrokenitic hero. Wiz: We will be giving Link his Fair Haired Adventure Seekers personality, not his Manga one. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze Link's weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle... Purple Link Wiz: When Link grabbed the Four Sword, he gained 4 versions of himself. Purple, the cheerful, Green, the deteremind, Blue, the calm, and Red, the agressive. Boomstick: Other then personality, they're the same. But, we're focusing on Captain Cookie. Purple Link sings the cookie song. Wiz: Anyway, Purple has his own special weapon. The broken jar. Boomstick: After mocking him for being excited over a jar, Purple Link smashed the end against a rock and it became jagged and sharp. Purple Link: WHO WANT'S SOME!?!?! Boomstick: Yeesh. Wiz: His other weapons are his seemingly endless supply of bombs. Boomstick: He better be careful though, cause he COULD get caught. Wiz: Next is the Fire Rod, a powerful rod that can fire beams of...well, fire. Boomstick: It's cold version is the Ice Rod. Guess what IT does. These two rods can be used at the same time to create a fire/ice ball of power that he can- Wiz: That's from a Tom and Jerry episode. Boomstick: Oh.... Wiz: Don't be sad, Boomstick. That's you're favourite show, so I can't blame you. Boomstick: Next, the Bow! It shoots out arrows. Yay... DID WE HAVE TO MENTION THIS? EVERY LINK HAS ONE! Wiz: Calm down, buddy. Boomstick: Okay, but seriously... Wiz: Next, Roc's Cape. Boomstick: Cape Mario ripoff. Wiz: One of Link's supporting weapons is the magnet, which will stun and pull the enemy over to Link. While doing this he can perform a ground stab attack. Boomstick: His ultimate weapon is... another Mario ripoff. A CHAIN CHOMP. Purple carries this by a leash, and tries to bite enemies. But without the other 3, it could be hard. Wiz: Luckily, with Purple's large arsenal, he might just take this fight for the win. Purple: Eat, the cookie, NOM NOM NOM! While I sing this cookie song! Fight Wiz:Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! ---- Orange Knight wakes up from his bed, and puts on his helmet. He looks at his bed. His wife, Orange Princess, was sleeping peacefully. He smiled, then got his equipment on. Time for another training session. Meanwhile, Purple was having a cookie picnic with his teddy, and was then saw a arrow hit a tree. He ran over to see who was there. A man in a orange battle suit was target practicing. He though it was a villain, so he pulled out his Four Sword. Orange Knight noticed him, and saw the look on his face. He grinned under his mask. He pulled out his mask, happy for a fight. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JawxAgo81Uk FIGHT! Orange Knight fired a Fireball at Link, who dodged, then fired a blast from his Ice Rod. Orange burned it, then charged at Link. Link slashed at him, but the Knight blocked it. Orange than used his Magic Encasement to surrounded him in fire. Link cooled it down with his Ice Rod, then shot a beam at Orange. The knight was sent flying back, and then Link used the Roc's Cape. He ran very fast at Orange, who quickly jumped up and blocked. He then used Flame Burst, sending Link flying back. Link got up, but saw his shield was missing. He looked up to see Orange slingshotting it to who knows where. Purple growled, then through his boomerang to knock Orange's head. Orange turned around, then used his Magic Jump to crash into Link. Link retalliated and attacked, using his Fire Rod to burn Orange's mask off. It revealed a white man with a brown beard and brown messy hair. Link saw the angry look on the man's face, who shot a fireball at Link's stomach. Link glared, as did Orange, and the two started shooting arrows at each other, both weapons countering. Link did a flip into the air, and used the ground stab, Orange Knight blocking it with his shield. He then tossed him off, and shot a Fireball. Link, flying in the air with Roc's Cape, shot down a beam with the Fire Rod. The attacks clashed, an explosion being created. Link fell down, and Orange's outside outfit was burned, revealing a black suit with a orange cross in the middle. He was still strong, just a weaker defense. Orange pulled out a back up mask, and put it on. Orange shot a Flame Burst at Link, who was hurt. Link did a hero's spin, and pulled out a bomb on the way. Orange deflected it back, but it bounced off his sword. Suddenly, a small black someone jumped into the battle area. NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING! It was.... a penguin. From Madagascar. Private: Prepare to face my- The bomb falls and lands on Private, turning the Penguin into nothing. Orange Knight and Purple Link rolled their eyes, then continued fighting. Link slashed at Orange Knight, who through a bomb, and the sword hit it. Link was sent flying back. Link landed on his bum, then got up and ran. He started slashing at Orange's stomach, who started bleeding, then lifted his hand up, and shot a fireball at Link, who countered with the Ice Rod. Orange got up, though damaged, and had an idea. Orange tossed many bombs in the air, then used his Magic Jump. He dove into the bombs, which made them explode, smoke covering the air. Link started laughing, as it seemed to be a failed suicide attack. However, he heard a rocket sound, and saw Orange Knight, only in his underwear and covered in ash, shooting down like a rocket, covered in flames, yet not being hurt because he was resistant. Orange Knight crashed down, Link being sent deep down underground, the attack hitting him dead on. Link had fainted after being hit, and Orange climbed out of the hole, nodding to the warrior of four swords, and went home. KO! When Orange arrives home, and jumps onto the bed, his wife also crawling in, and they start making out. Results Boomstick: Lucky guy, he get's sex after killing someone. Wiz: He didn't kill Link, it was a no kill fight, remember? Boomstick: Oh yeah.... Wiz: Even though Link had the better weapons, Orange Knight's fire attacks were more then enough to defeat Link. Boomstick: In the end, Link fell. Down onto Link. Wiz: The winner is Orange Knight. Trivia *This is ACG's 7th battle, right after Castle Crashers Battle Royale, and right before Paper Luigi vs Prince Fluff. *This is ACG's first battle with a returning combatant from one of his matches. *Orange Knight is the first ACG combatant to win both of his matches. *This is ACG's first battle not to end with death. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015